Segundas Vueltas
by Danieru Neko
Summary: En momentos de introspección, Inglaterra analiza por qué aún le duele que Estados Unidos se haya ido de su lado. Independiente a ello, él seguía esperando una segunda vuelta, una segunda oportunidad.


_Hello!_

_Sí que he estado productiva últimamente *laughs* No es normal para mí estar escribiendo tanto, pero esto de tener tantas ideas me hace feliz y espero que a ustedes también._

_Mi primer USxUK. Así que me disculpo de antemano si Alfred está muy OOC._

_So, go ahead.  
_

* * *

Buscando un poco de descanso, Arthur Kirkland se había retirado a las costas del suroeste de Inglaterra. Su casa de descanso estaba cercana a la ciudad de Falmouth, en la costa sur de Cornualles.

El invierno se manifestaba a través de la lluvia que no había parado de caer desde que él había llegado. La chimenea se mantenía encendida todo el día y el Earl Grey estaba asegurado en grandes cantidades para su cómoda estadía en el lugar.

Esa mañana estaba particularmente helada y caía una suave llovizna, en lugar de los torrentes de agua que lo habían estado acompañando. Luego de una ducha y una taza de té para calentar el cuerpo, Arthur se puso sus guantes de cuero negro, y por sobre sus ropas semi-formales, que consistían en un par de pantalones de tela, una camisa sobria y un chaleco de vestir (sin corbata), se colocó un largo abrigo, especial para el clima, luego se cubrió el cuello con una bufanda y tomando su paraguas, las llaves y sus documentos, salió de la casa.

El frío le caló los huesos al principio, pero pasó al olvido una vez que comenzó la caminata. Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el terreno que había detrás de la casa, la vista del tormentoso mar de esa época, lo guiaba hacia los acantilados. El olor a la tierra húmeda y el sonido casi inexistente de la llovizna en su paraguas lo relajaba.

Al llegar lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla de los acantilados, para poder ver las olas rompiendo en la roca y escuchar el sonido del mar agitado, se quedó de pie, quieto y respirando hondo.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel desgraciado 4 de Julio. Había perdido a su colonia más preciada, había perdido a Estados Unidos, a Alfred. ¿De quién había sido la culpa? El chiquillo caprichoso había dejado de obedecer sus órdenes, los impuestos (Malditos impuestos) habían sido la excusa. Ya no sabía que pensar, excepto que el abandono aún le dolía. Raro, por decirlo menos, había tenido muchas colonias y varias le habían hecho lo mismo que Alfred, pero él sólo pensaba en el chiquillo de ojos azules.

Preparándose para el rumbo que tomarían sus pensamientos, respiró hondo y sus pulmones se llenaron del aire salado y húmedo de la costa. El silencio lo hacía sentirse más solitario que de costumbre. Su mirada pasó del mar a la tierra bajo sus pies y sus hombros dejaron su posición recta, para darle un aspecto mustio y deprimido a su cuerpo.

Había llegado hasta Falmouth, buscando reposo. Hacía poco se había encontrado con el americano y, tal como lo había dicho Francia, mientras más joven y enérgico parecía el americano, más viejo y malhumorado se veía el inglés.

Arthur suspiró cerrando los ojos, intentado liberar el dolor que todavía sentía. Alfred era una nación próspera, joven, que había logrado obtener un espacio en el escenario mundial gracias a su propio esfuerzo. Aunque fuera un idiota, con neuronas prácticamente inútiles, algo tenía que se había ganado el respeto de gran parte del mundo.

Mientras Estados Unidos crecía y brillaba en la escena. Él, el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda, se iba apagando, desapareciendo. No quería reconocerlo, pero ya iba camino a ser inevitable, qué más daba reconocerlo ahora o después, la humillación sería la misma.

– Te amo, Alfred –musitó el inglés a la nada, al mar, a Estados Unidos sabiendo que este no estaría presente. Y, aún sabiendo que disfrutaba de toda la privacidad de la que podía disponer, estando sólo, en invierno, bajo una llovizna y frente a un acantilado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– Estúpido. Soy tan estúpido… –se habló a sí mismo. No importaba, nadie lo vería ni lo escucharía– ¿En qué momento lo arruiné todo? ¿En qué momento me fui a enamorar de él?

Se escuchaba y no le gustaba, parecía una chiquilla avergonzada y no una nación con varios siglos a cuestas.

Alfred lo había herido. Y estaba seguro que después de esa experiencia, jamás volvería a ser lo mismo. Él lo había abandonado y no iba a volver. Esa segunda vuelta que tanto añoraba su romántico corazón, no sucedería. De eso estaba seguro.

– ¡Ya me lo decía Shakespeare! –volvió a gritarle a la nada– Estamos…_estoy _condenado a ser un romántico irremediable –el inglés se enfurruñó bajo su paraguas, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra la memoria de su gran escritor William Shakespeare.

– _Ya va a ver, Lord Kirkland, tal como en Romeo y Julieta, el día que el amor toque a su puerta, no podrá librarse de él._

– ¿_Me estás diciendo que me terminaré suicidando? Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, William._

– _No le estoy diciendo eso. Tendrá dos caminos, podrá tener su propio _happily ever after_ o de lo contrario, su inmortalidad terminará siendo su maldición._

Nunca comprendió las locas palabras de Shakespeare, hasta ahora. Y estaba en lo cierto, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado (¡Qué cursilería, por amor a la Reina!), supo que no habría nadie más en este mundo para él. Tal como le había dicho, era su maldición, estaba condenado a querer al idiota americano hasta la eternidad, hasta que Inglaterra ya no existiese más…

Eso era lo que más le dolía, saber que nunca podría obtener lo que quería. Después de todo el daño que le había causado a Estados Unidos. Aún cuando el tiempo había pasado y Churchill ya los había encasillado bajo la _"special relationship"_, las cosas no era iguales, nunca lo serían. Alfred nunca lo vería como Arthur, siempre lo vería como el viejo que no quería darle su preciada libertad.

Pronto, la llovizna comenzó a convertirse, otra vez, en lluvia, lo que sacó a Arthur de sus deprimentes pensamientos y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su hogar. Quizás, si se mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado, no pensaría más en Alfred, ni en lo que sentía por él.

---

La noche lo encontró sentado cómodamente en su sillón favorito, con un vaso de whiskey, que le había mandado Escocia, en una mano y en la otra, un libro. Sus ojos repasaban febrilmente la obra prima de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta.

Ya que no había querido seguir lamentándose por él mismo, decidió cambiar su foco de atención. Sufría con los personajes principales y su amor prohibido, sólo para no lamentarse por sí mismo y su poco afortunada situación.

Si pidiera consejo, lo cual era absolutamente imposible, Francia y España lo alentarían a conquistar al americano (con maneras poco ortodoxas, si cabía agregar), Prusia le hubiese dicho que dejara de estar de marica y fuese a invadir regiones vitales, Alemania se hubiese sonrojado, Veneziano y Romano hubiesen salido corriendo (aún no entendía por qué los italianos seguían huyendo de él, no era tan terrorífico, ¿verdad?), Japón se hubiese sentido incómodo con el tema, al igual que Suiza, Rusia lo habría invitado a hacerse uno con él (aunque probablemente le hubiese animado a hacerse uno con el americano antes de hacerse uno con él), Austria se habría sentado frente al piano para demostrar lo que pensaba (seguro que le hubiese tocado algo de Beethoven) y Hungría tendría ese brillo perturbador en los ojos al pensar en una relación entre dos hombres.

De nuevo se había desviado del tema principal, el libro. Esas distracciones estaban comenzando a molestarlo, por lo que se tomó el vaso de whiskey al seco. Si Alfred no se iba de su cabeza por las buenas, se iría por las malas. Arthur dejó el libro delicadamente sobre la mesita, se levantó para meter unos troncos más en la chimenea y, tomando la botella de whiskey, partió a su habitación.

Una vez en ella, se deshizo del chaleco, se sacó la camisa fuera del pantalón y se desabrochó algunos botones de la misma, en su equipo de música puso un disco de Joy Division (le vendría bien recordar esa época tan loca de su vida) y antes de saltar a la cama, puso la botella de whiskey en la mesita de noche. Sería una noche muy larga…

---

Al día siguiente despertó con un potente dolor de cabeza y boca abajo en su cama. Gracias al cielo, la tenue luz invernal estaba escondida tras las pesadas cortinas color borgoña. La botella, tal como había supuesto, estaba en el suelo y, a juzgar por el silencio, ya no llovía.

Pesadamente se levantó y, sin pensar en nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, fue a darse una ducha. Una vez estuvo listo, se preparó un Earl Grey, que sin duda le ayudaría contra la resaca que ahora tenía y se preparó para salir una vez más. Se dirigía a una casa cercana a la suya, a buscar un caballo. Aprovechando que la lluvia había cesado iría a Falmouth, a comprar unos periódicos (Una nación siempre tiene que estar atenta a lo que pasa en el mundo) y a hacer algunas llamadas (Elizabeth le había pedido, por favor, que diera noticias).

Cuando le pasaron el corcel, recordó los días que pasaba con Alfred en América, cuando ambos solían salir a cazar y a galopar por esas fértiles tierras. Habían sido tiempos tan felices… ¿Por qué no era capaz de dejarlos atrás? Debía reconocer que si se aferraba como podía a esos recuerdos, era porque nunca se había sentido tan feliz como entonces.

Una vez que comenzó a galopar camino a la gran ciudad, decidió concentrarse en el viaje y en lo bien que se sentía andar a caballo, aunque, para la época, ya estuviera un poco pasado de moda.

Su viaje a Falmouth resultó más largo de lo esperado. Elizabeth ya lo había calzado en unas reuniones con el Primer Ministro para cuando regresara. Además, había aceptado por él, una invitación que le había hecho Francia para algo que tenía que ver con el Louvre, y le había informado que sus hermanos Escocia, Gales, Irlanda del Norte e Irlanda, le estaban esperando para fijar un día para un duelo de fútbol. No contenta con ello, la Reina le comunicó que Estados Unidos había ido a verle… ¡Gracias al cielo no estaba en Londres! No quería verlo, no después de su última conversación…

Regresó a casa tan pronto como pudo y lo primero que hizo fue prepararse una taza de té, mientras se sentaba en el mesón de la cocina a leer los periódicos que había comprado. No pasaba nada especial en la escena mundial y tampoco dentro de su país, los mismos chismes de siempre que cambiaban de personaje pero no su esencia. Repasó la conversación que tuvo con Elizabeth y comenzó a planear, mentalmente, su agenda. Cuando llegó a la parte de la visita de Estados Unidos, se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar su última conversación.

– _Alfred, podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño y dar una idea que sea factible y que realmente funcione. Para solucionar la crisis del Calentamiento Global, no puedes tapar a Uzbekistán con árboles sólo porque nadie lo conoce _– advirtió el inglés en la asamblea de países.

– _¡Pero Iggy! Es una buena idea. Total, nadie lo echará de menos… _–

– _No me queda nada más que estar de acuerdo con _Anglaterre, mon cher –se inmiscuyó Francia– _No puedes hacer desaparecer a Uzbekistán._

Obviamente, todos desecharon la idea del americano y, como era costumbre, se retiraron sin encontrar una solución que los satisficiera a todos. Para variar, Inglaterra se había quedado de los últimos, ordenando el salón y sus propios papeles. En eso estaba cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió, al voltearse se encontró con Estados Unidos.

– _Nunca es suficiente para ti, ¿verdad? _ –preguntó el americano, mirando a Inglaterra seriamente. La verdad sea dicha, la pregunta lo había dejado perplejo.

– _¿A qué te refieres con eso, Alfred? _

– _Siempre me criticas, nunca pareces conforme con ninguna de mis ideas._

– _Eso es porque ninguna de tus ideas es buena._

– _Por lo menos, me esfuerzo en darlas, en vez de estar criticándolas todas _–respondió con sarcasmo, Estados Unidos.

– _No te comportes como un niño, Alfred _–aleccionó Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin decidirse a decir algo. Y, aunque las ideas se agolpaban en su mente, decidió darse la vuelta e irse a grandes zancadas. Inglaterra no tenía idea de qué le había ocurrido a Estados Unidos ese día y, ahora que recordaba el episodio, tampoco.

Cuando iba a prepararse para cocinar algo, sintió golpes exagerados en la puerta principal.

– ¡Ya voy! –gritó, malhumorado– ¿Quién vendrá a esta hora, con este tiempo y a este lugar? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa. Debía haberlo supuesto…Estados Unidos de América estaba frente a él, con una postura que indicaba que estaba congelado hasta los huesos. Sin decir nada, se hizo a un lado para que el americano pudiese entrar.

– No sé cómo te pueden gustar estos lugares tan fríos, Iggy –comentó el americano sin saludar– Podrías prepararme un café, ¡Me estoy congelando!

– Primero que todo, Estados Unidos, cuando llegas de visita a una casa, se saluda. ¡¿Qué acaso no te enseñé modales, maleducado?! –comenzó Inglaterra, molesto– Y segundo, sabes que odio esa basura a la que llamas café… –luego de meditarlo un momento, prosiguió– A cambio, puedo ofrecerte una taza de té…si quieres, claro.

Estados Unidos hizo una mueca de asco y luego murmuró algo que sonaba como "Si no hay más que eso…", antes de seguirlo a la cocina.

Estuvieron un rato conversando de nimiedades, mientras Inglaterra cocinaba (Estados Unidos se había excusado nerviosamente de la comida diciendo que había pasado antes por un Mc Donald's).

– ¿A qué viniste, Alfred? –preguntó Inglaterra después de un rato, mientras comía. Estados Unidos terminó de masticar el sándwich que se había preparado él mismo (La verdad era que sí tenía hambre) antes de contestar.

– Arthur, ¿Por qué me sigues tratando como un niño?

– _Bastante directo, ¿no?_ –pensó Inglaterra– Yo no te trato como un niño, Alfred.

– Sí lo…

– Alfred, límpiate la boca, tienes restos de comida.

– ¿Ves? No puedes negarlo, Arthur, ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!

– ¿Hacer qué?

– ¡Tratarme como un niño!

– Que te enseñe modales no significa que te esté tratando como un niño, Alfred, y lo sabes.

– Nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno, ¿verdad?

– _¿Otra vez esa pregunta? _–pensó Inglaterra y no supo que responder. Decir lo que había estado pensando los últimos días le humillaría, pero, si su mirada dolida tenía algún significado, no decirle nada haría que Alfred se deprimiera aún más– _Te odio, Shakespeare, te tienes que estar riendo de mí ahora, ¿verdad?_

Se miraron unos segundos y Estados Unidos se sorprendió al ver a Inglaterra sonrojarse y mirarlo como si fuese a pasar la mayor vergüenza del mundo. Cuando estaba por preguntarle que le pasaba, Inglaterra desvió la mirada.

– Tú…eres…bueno –le dijo Inglaterra, sin mirarlo a los ojos– No has llegado dónde estás porque sí, haz mejorado mucho…Sólo…sigue mejorando, Alfred. Sabes que eres capaz de mucho más.

Estados Unidos lo miró sorprendido y sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían en segundos, sin ser capaz de controlarlo. Sin embargo, sonrió al inglés y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

– ¡Gracias, Iggy! –el americano abrazó al inglés hasta casi asfixiarlo. No sabía por qué era tan importante su aprobación, pero si eso hacía feliz a Alfred…

– _Maldito Shakespeare, lo sabías, ¿verdad? _–pensó el inglés.

Quizás Alfred lo hubiese abandonado una vez y él se había prometido a sí mismo, y estaba convencido, que no habría una segunda parte, pero en el fondo sabía que si Alfred volvía a él, de _esa_ manera, lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos, después de todo, él era un romántico y una vez enamorado, lo estaría toda la vida.

* * *

_C'est fini~_

_¿Qué más les puedo contar? Para escribir esta historia me inspiré en la canción "Delicada Violencia" del grupo chileno De Saloon, si pueden escucharla, háganlo. Es buenisima._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura._

_¡Buena suerte para todos los que pasan por acá!_

_=*  
_


End file.
